Christmas
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's Christmas. Christmas Special!


Hunger Games fanfiction  
Hunger Games series written by Suzanne Collins

**Christmas**

"Gather round everyone!" Peeta Mellark called to all of his friends and family. "Group Christmas photo time!"  
Katniss Mellark stepped up beside her husband and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him close to her and smelling his scent which was paint, bread, pastry and cake mix. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly into her hair and smiled as their toddler came running up.  
"Mummy! Daddy! Can we open the presents now?" The little boy pleaded, clinging onto his father's legs.  
Then a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes came strolling up, a few years older than the boy. "Yeah, can we _please_ open the presents now?"  
They both laughed at their children and pulled them close as Effie began to set the timer on the camera. "Soon, soon." Katniss reassured, "Now, look up towards the camera." She squeezed her daughter's shoulders and looked up at her boy with the bread.  
"Ok, everyone, gather round! We're on a tight time schedule." Effie chimed and danced to stand beside Peeta, while Haymitch stood next to Katniss and placed a hand onto the little girl's shoulder. He raised a glass in a cheers motion towards the camera and smiled.  
Peeta and Katniss stood there in the middle, tranced in each other's eyes; blue on grey.  
The countdown began and the flash popped up, blinding everyone in the photo.  
As soon as the photo was taken, the children running for the tree that was dressed in baubles and tinsel with a shiny, star on the top. Presents wrapped in red and green paper sat neatly under the trees bristles, urging the children to come closer.  
"Cinna, this one's yours." The little girl chimed excitedly, handing her little brother a big present. The little boy's chubby hands tore into the paper, spreading it all on the carpet around him.  
"Brum, brum!" he exclaimed, already taking little toy cars out of the box and racing them along the ground.  
The two star crossed lovers sat on the sofa, watching as their children tore through their presents. Katniss' head lowered onto Peeta's shoulder and he smiled and squeezed her, lending his body warmth to her.  
The first few snowflakes had just begun to fall when there was a knock at the door. Katniss and Peeta frowned, not expecting anyone else over, but nevertheless, Katniss detached herself from Peeta and made her way through the living room to the answer the door.  
She swung the door open and there on her front porch was someone she never thought she would see ever again.  
"Cinna." Her voice came out as only a whisper as she threw her arms around the man who she thought had died because of her. "I can't believe you're still alive!" she exclaimed.  
She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. His trademark gold eyeliner was still in place and he still work the same dark, black clothes he always used to wear. "I was always betting on you, Girl on Fire." Was all he said.  
"Come, come in." she urged.  
"Who is it, honey?" Peeta's voice came from the living room, questioning. Katniss took hold of Cinna's hand and pulled him along, out of the cold and into their warm living room. It was one of those moments where you just had to have a camera because Peeta's face was a mixture of shock and pleasantry. "Cinna, what a pleasant surprise!" He stood up and embraced the other man in a manly hug. "How have you been?"  
Cinna shrugged and replied, "I've been in better places, that's for sure but it's all over now, thanks to our Girl on Fire." He glanced over at Katniss and smiled warmly, showing his thanks. "What about you, Peeta? I heard you were kept prisoner in the Capitol as well."  
Peeta nodded and reached out to his wife, pulling her closer to him until she was practically sitting on his lap. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm a lot better than I was when I got out, that's for sure. But there are those times that are… difficult." Katniss nodded in agreement.  
"Well, Merry Christmas to you, Cinna. I hope you are staying for a little while."  
He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment as he took a seat across from the twined couple. "Yes and to you, I was actually thinking about moving into the district."  
Katniss and Peeta's whole face lit up at the word 'moving' and they both told the man that it was a great idea.  
Soon, Effie and Haymitch said good night and headed out into the now falling snow and Peeta retreated upstairs to tuck the children into the bed.  
"You named your son after me?" Cinna questioned in amazement.  
Katniss nodded looked down at her hands as they twisted her pearl wedding ring around her finger. "Yeah, well, when I thought you were dead…" She shrugged. "You were so good with words and you're one of the most thoughtful, selfless people I know, so I asked Peeta if we could name our son after you."  
Cinna was latching onto every word she was saying. Gently, he reached out and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, just like he would do every time before a game or an interview. She smiled, and he smiled. "What's your daughter's name?" he asked, curiously.  
He was probably expecting something like Prim but when she said, "Madge," he was surprised as she explained. "Gale and I used to always deliver strawberries to her father, she died when District 12 was burned."  
Cinna nodded and yawned. She offered him one of the guest rooms before slipping into bed with her boy with the bread. He smiled as she curled up against him and gently whispered into her ear, his breath tickling his ear, "I hope your Christmas was a huge surprise."  
"Oh, it was, it was the best Christmas that I've had."


End file.
